


Fresh's Christmas 2017

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, King Sans AU, Lamias, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Twin Pap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: A few presents for some of my closest friends. For the people this was written for:Don't read the tags.;)





	1. For LadyPterosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPterosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/gifts), [ollie_oxen_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/gifts), [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts), [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts), [Freesmooches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freesmooches/gifts).



> Here are the presents I promise. They'll be different lengths, but I wrote each of them with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nurse, you're my oldest friend in this fandom. I met and talked with you first out of everyone, and it makes me so happy that we still talk and discuss ideas and headcanons regularly. I love hearing about the ideas and story lines that you come up with; they are all so creative that it boggles my mind. Thank you for being my friend ^^ And for you, I went with some simple fluff.

Quiet chirping began sounding from the bedroom, Fell smiling to himself as he gently laid his book face down on the table next to his reading chair. Time to make breakfast, then. Standing from his seat, Fell took a moment to stretch out before padding to the bedroom, the door swinging openly silently as he walked inside.

 

The chirping became a little louder, the varied range in pitch and length making it obvious that his little one was attempting to get around without Fell’s help. That wouldn’t do. “Sans, what are you doing?”

 

The chirps stopped for a moment, before they continued with renewed force, a small snake slithering into view from under the bed. Sans stared up at him with wide sockets, tongue flickering out and tasting the air before disappearing once more. Fell smiled as the tiny lamia slithered up to him, grabbing the bottom of his pants and tugging lightly. Reaching down, Fell scooped the little one up, allowing Sans to wrap around his fingers and get comfortable as he left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

 

Sans chirped lowly as Fell entered the kitchen, white eyelights darting here and there as he looked for potential prey. Fell couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Your food will be ready soon, Sans. You need to be patient.” The tiny nip and scowl he got in return made him laugh, even as he gently set his hand on the counter, allowing Sans to slither off. The small snake watched carefully, tugging on the strings to his hoody every few seconds, as Fell took one of the thawing rats from the shelf and set it on the floor. 

 

Sans’ eyelights were sharp, focused on the rat even as Fell lifted him up and placed him on the floor, before stepping back and away. A red tinge went over the dead rat, magic sarking from Fell’s eye, but the next moment the rat took off and Sans was on the hunt. Over the sleek flooring, under the table, past the chairs, through Fell’s legs even, until finally he caught up and sank his fangs deep in the rat’s back, his hands tearing into the flesh as he forced it into submission. When the rat finally stopped wriggling for its freedom, he began to eat.

 

Fell watched carefully, making sure that Sans didn’t choke on his food as he was prone to do, then when he was finished he gently scooped him up, grabbing a wet rag from the sink and cleaning the little one’s mouth and face. Sans scowled through the whole process, but his sockets lidded, his movements slowing. Fell nuzzled his little one before heading to his office, laying Sans out on the large window shelf to sun himself. 

 

Sans curled up, his coils wrapping around himself as he stretched out in the sunlight, the warmth furthering his sleepiness. Fell waited until he could hear tiny snores before he began to do his work, booting up his computer and opening files and emails. For the rest of the day Fell worked, and Sans slept in the sun, until the sun finally disappeared behind far off mountains and the snake roused himself, moving slowly down to Fell’s desk and staring up at the computer for a few seconds before turning and chirping insistently. Fell ignored him for a moment, finishing up a last document before saving it and shutting everything down.    
  
Lifting Sans up from the desk, Fell made his way back to the living room, holding Sans close to his chest as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV, scanning the channels for a long moment before finally settling on a documentary about space. He smiled as Sans sat up, fully invested in learning as much as he could about the stars. It was the perfect end to their simple day.

 

And Fell wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. For Ollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ollie, in the past few moths that we've gotten to know each other you've become one of my closest friends. You're one of the funniest people I know, and your writing never ceases to amaze me. I know you have a hard time believing in your own writing ability, but I know that you're one of the best writers in this fandom. I hope you like angst lol

The TV quietly played on, the movie all but silent even as the characters went about their lives, doing whatever it was they were doing, the soft light from the screen bathing the room in a pale blue light. Razz found himself staring at the screen, but not watching what was going on in any way. His attention was captured by the lightly snoring skeleton in his lap, sleeping the night away without a care.

 

He couldn’t help the small, fond smile that overtook him, a hand raising so slowly pet the other’s skull, trailing the smooth surface with light fingers. Sans sighed in his sleep, curling in on himself a little more in response to the touch. Razz continued his ministrations, pleased. This sense of normalcy was still new, even after so long living in this universe. Even after the two of them had been together for...well, years now. 

 

Razz frowned. It certainly hadn’t been easy, getting to this point. Getting past the initial urge to kill anyone who looked at him wrong, to dust and maim and torture. To threaten anyone that dared stand in their way.

 

A loud crash sounded from the show, startling Razz into jumping in place. Sans frowned in his sleep, nearly waking up before Razz bagan projecting, weakly. He caressed the other’s skull once more, willing him to stay asleep. It took a moment, though eventually Sans’ frame relaxed fully once more. A low, almost inaudible purr started up, making Razz smile. His partner really was too cute for his own good.

 

It was almost a wonder the two of them had gotten together in the first place. Really, an LV ridden maniac like Razz had no business even being near a 1HP monster, let alone one as assumably weak as Sans. But, one day, when Razz’s LV had been screaming echos in his skull, and knicking at the underside of his ulna no longer calmed the roar in his head, it was Sans that kept him from hurting anyone. It was Sans that held him down and kept him there, until his brother arrived and calmed him down enough to take him home.

 

After that Sans had kept a closer eye on him, afraid of a repeat performance. Razz would have been insulted if he hadn’t been so afraid of losing himself again. Then they had been alone, and Razz had finally asked Sans to kill him.

 

He still remembered the look on his face, of sincere shock. Of horror. Of confusion. Of empathy.

 

What he hadn’t seen was pity. Or disgust. Or anger. And in all honesty, it broke him.

 

They’d had a long chat after that, as Sans told it. Made some plans to meet up just so Razz could get the thoughts out of his head. Made plans to hang out in general just so Razz could get used to normal life It worked, for the first year or so. And then the others had started assuming that they were dating in secret, which didn’t surprise either of them in all honesty. What did surprise Razz was when Sans, sitting next to him in a movie theater, hand stuffed down the bowl of popcorn, leaned over and left a peck of a kiss on the side of his face. He was positive his entire skull had gone a deep shade of plum, though he had spotted a faint cerulean blush on his counterpart at one point that evening.

 

After that things had just...simply fallen into place. They’d started dating for real, going out and holding hands, giving each other chaste kisses when the mood arose. When the time came, they’d moved in together, sharing a small apartment on the quiet side of the city. Razz was almost certain that, if he gave it another year, Sans would likely propose.

 

Which is what made this hurt so much.

 

Razz grimaced as a spike of pain shot through his soul. They’d become commonplace over the last few months, starting off as an itch, then quickly becoming bouts of almost unbelievable pain that took his breath away. How he’d been able to hide the episodes from his lover he wasn’t entirely certain; he was almost positive Sans knew that  _ something  _ was wrong, but was waiting for Razz to say something.

 

He had no intentions of saying anything. He’d gone to some of the best doctors in Monster medicine. All of them had told him the same thing. Having LV poisoned the soul, rotted it out from the inside. With has much as he had, for as long as he’d had it, the effects were irreversible. He had a month or two at best. A couple of weeks if he was lucky. The main thing for him to do would be to make sure he said goodbye to his loved ones, because in all honesty he could dust at any time.

 

How was he supposed to tell Sans, the one monster he loved with all his soul, that he was dying? Everyone would find out, no one would take it well. They’d try to find a way to fix it, to heal him. He’d already accepted his fate; he didn’t want them wasting the rest of his life trying to fix something that couldn’t be fixed. He’d spent extra time with everyone in the week after he’d found out. There was the cookout with the others that he’d helped Papyrus, Fell and Blue cook for. A new video game had come out that he dominated Red and Stretch in. He’d taken his brother to the side and told him just how much he cared about him, just how much he wished things had been different.

 

And he’d spent the rest of his time with Sans. Sleeping, cooking, talking, and generally spending time together.

 

Sans had wondered where all this sudden extra attentiveness had come from, especially since Razz had stopped going to work, but he still hadn’t asked. Razz appreciated that fact; he had no excuse. Nothing to say that would assuage Sans’ worry. Nothing that would help everyone forgive him, after he was gone. 

 

Razz sighed, looking up from Sans to the screen, where two characters were talking in bed, sharing a moment. He could feel the downward tick of his HP; it’d started sometime after dinner. It was time for him to find a quiet place to die. The last thing he wanted was for Sans to wake up to his dust. 

 

Gently lifting Sans’ skull from his lap, he stood from the couch and laid it back on the pillow. The large quilt on the back of the couch was pulled down and wrapped snugly around Sans’ form, the skeleton sighing softly in his sleep. Razz smiled, tears pooling his his sockets as he leaned down to kiss the top of Sans’ skull, before turning to the front door. His jacket was slipped on, his boots forgone for a simple pair of slip on shoes. He opened the front door, took a deep breath of the night air, then looked back to his sleeping lover, unaware of what he was to awaken to.

 

“Goodbye, Sans.”


	3. For Kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our friendship is still in the beginning stages, Kit, but already I would consider you a close friend. Your writing ability never ceases to amaze me, and the things we talk about, whether it be silly things like Steve or more serious things like whether or not a character should be broken, its so much fun to do. I'm so happy you decided to stay in the fandom and keep writing, because I can't wait to see what you come up with next. Yours is a mix, but mostly just a surprise.

Red growled as he kicked the smoldering pile of junk metal that sat in the corner of the basement. Damn thing had been working just fine over the last few days, then this morning he comes down to check on it and what happens but sparks start flying everywhere, the damn thing catches on fire, and Red has no idea what the hell’s going on.

 

“Have you been able to fix it, Sans?” Edge stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and sockets narrowed. Red just growled, his frustration reaching a peak. He gave it one final kick, sending a few more sparks flying before he turned and stomped back up the stairs, pushing past his brother and ignoring the warning growl as he headed outside. The snow crunched somewhat satisfyingly under his shoes; a fresh snowfall the night before had covered up the roads and paths once more.

 

It usually meant a whole lot more trouble for Fellverse monsters, as leaving tracks and following others would be a hell of a lot easier to do. Red found that the usual irritation he would have felt over such an occurrence was drowned out by the anger that the machine had wrought in him. He stomped through the new powder, ignoring the angry grumbling that came behind him, Edge following him up to the front door and into the house.

 

“Are you sure you have no idea what happened?” Edge was still kicking the snow from his boots as he spoke, Red angrily walking to the couch and plopping down, hands reaching down to slip off his sneakers and throw them in the corner.

 

“I’m sure, Boss. It was fine and now it’s a piece of shit that ain’t worth two sheets of metal.” Red finally got his left shoe off, the tattered footwear joining its sibling by being flung as hard as possible across the room. Edge watched passively for a moment, then picked both shoes up with his magic and set them in their places by the door.

 

“I suppose our guests will be stuck here for a while then. Or as long as it takes you to fix it.” Edge’s glance was filled with warning; Red would be working on the machine until it was fixed. The other two couldn’t just simply _stay_ in Underfell. They had their own home, and this wasn’t it.

 

“What’s going on?” A small voice came from the kitchen, strange to anyone who wasn’t used to it. Edge turned and found one of their guests, the one he actually liked, standing in the doorway.

 

“I’m sorry, Blackberry, but you and your brother will be staying here for the next few days. The whelp broke the machine.” The low growl that came from the couch was staunchly ignored.

 

Blackberry stood with his hands on his hips, one of Edge’s smaller aprons tied about his waist, a smear of what looked to be icing on his lower mandible. “Well, I suppose there’s nothing to be done about it! We’ll just have to extend our sleepover!” Sparkles twinkled in his sockets even as he grinned, his enthusiasm shining. Edge couldn’t help the twist of a smile on his face, nodding even as he stepped forward and past Blackberry to enter the kitchen, waving for the other to follow him. Red watched, anger still flowing through him even as the two younger brothers began loudly discussing what the berry had been cooking and what they would be making for dinner.

 

His eyelights stayed locked on the kitchen even as the stairs began to creak across the room, a presence moving slowly down and to the couch, flopping down beside him. It was only when he heard the flick of a lighter that he let his gaze flick over to the skeleton he was sharing the couch with. His sockets narrowed.

 

“Ya know Boss doesn’t want us smokin’ inside.” He all but slapped the cigarette from Twist’s hand, shoving it back in the other’s pocket before going back to glaring at the wall. There was a huff of a laugh as Twist put his lighter away and sat back into the couch.

 

“So I hear we’re stickin’ around a lil longer. Havin’ trouble downstairs?” The question was relaxed, not a hint of stress or anger in Twist’s voice, but Red knew the other better.

 

“Looks like it. Don’t know what the hell happened, but the damn thing’s toast.”

 

“Better grab some butter then.”

 

Red blinked, then stared incredulously at a now grinning Twist, the damn bastard smirking like he’d told the funniest joke he’d ever say. Shaking his head, he relaxed back into the couch, a grin breaking out over his own face. “That was fuckin’ terrible, twisted.”

 

The other merely shrugged, his grin undying as the two of them settled into their usual companionable silence, listening as their brothers cooked. Edge and Blackberry seemed to be happy (or the approximation of as close as Edge got) making sweets and breads and different treats for them all to share. Red could almost feel the contentment oozing off his brother’s counterpart, and it warmed a place inside of him.

 

Maybe being stuck with the Twist brothers for what was left of Gyftmas wouldn’t be so bad.


	4. For Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't super close, you and I Blue, but I care about you. Life never seems to give us a break, but you always stand strong in the face of it all. Your writing is rich and thoughtful, a delight to read. I want you to get the best out of life. Have some angst and hurt/comfort that I think you'll enjoy lol

The day began with a faint knock at the door, Sans already sitting up in his bed, arms resting on his legs as he stared off into the distance. “Enter.” The vast, oaken door swung gently on silent hinges, one of his head maids moving quickly inside before shutting the door behind her. Sans watched as the rabbit monster, the one with a nasty looking scar on her left eye that made her lip quirk up, it seemed, moved silently through the room, gathering up his clothing for the day. It was only when she returned from his wardrobe with some of his more comfort-driven garb that he remembered today was one of his appointed breaks.

 

Being King meant being responsible for the people of your kingdom at all times. It meant that no matter what, Sans had to be aware and alert for anything that could possibly happen at a moments notice. At the beginning of his reign, things had been simple. Kill anyone who came for his crown, keep around any who had proven their loyalty. Keep his brother safe. Try to keep his mind together as the horrors of true war attacked his psyche. 

 

Sans was only mildly aware as the servant finished helping him dress, bowing in deference before leaving the room to attend to her other duties. He took a step towards the door, then paused, eyelights falling to his hands that still itched from the caked dust, the splattered blood, the sick and gore.

 

Even now it still felt like such a battle to keep from losing his damn mind. To keep from falling into the waiting darkness. 

 

“Brother?”

 

Sans felt his sharp fingertips even as they slowly began pulling from the rents in his skull, flakes of dust lightly spilling from the wounds. Large, gentle fingers were pulling his hands away from his skull, softly caressing them to soothe away the sting of the bone being rubbed and filed away. He looked up, unaware that his sockets had filled with tears as his eyelights met his brother’s. Pap stood above him, face filled with worry even as he firmly kept his hands in front of him, away from his skull.

 

Sans blinked, the hot tears drifting down his skull finally breaking him from his trance, pulling lightly at his wrists as he looked down and away from his younger brother, away from the open way that Pap cared. “Let go, Papy.” He pulled at his wrists once more, almost expecting his brother to do as he was told, only for the grip around his wrists to tighten. He frowned, eyelights going up to meet his brother’s once more, defiance burning between them. “Papy, let me go.”

 

“No, brother.” The voice was firm, resolute. Something he was entirely unused to hearing from his timid younger brother. “I’m not going to let you hurt yourself further.”

 

Sans scowled, going to stand and rip his hands away from the other when the door opened once again, a low, calming voice calling out. “What the hell did you do, Sans?” Within a moment he had been gathered in strong arms, lifting him from the floor even as Pap released his hand and walked with them to the large bed on the other side of the room.

 

“Damn it, Sans.” Soft hands laid over the scratches in his skull, a gentle glow filling the dark room as healing magic slowly closed them. Sans hissed, thrashing a little only for the one holding him to flick him harshly on the nose. “None of that you idiot. Hold still.”

 

“Rus, if you don’t put me down right the fuck now, I’ll have you beheaded.” Sans’ voice was a low growl that only deepened as his  _ other  _ younger brother simply chuckled at him.

 

“Sure bro. Can I finish healing you first, your majesty?” Rus grinned down at him, his expression one of gleeful mischief. Sans had grown weary of that expression after years of watching over a toddling Rus get his twin brother Pap into all kinds of trouble.

 

Pap stood off to the side, hands wringing nervously together as he watched for any sign that he would be needed. How dare they betray him like this.

 

“Will he be okay?” Pap’s voice shook with fear. It filled Sans with guilt that his poor little brother had seen him in such a state, but he quickly squashed the feeling deep into the recesses of his soul. The two of them were still currently conspiring against him, there would be no mercy.

 

“The asshole’s fine. Outwardly at least.” Rus’ hand left Sans’ skull, giving it a few, patronizing pats before going under Sans’ shoulders. Sans blinked as he was lifted and maneuvered, until he was firmly trapped under the large comforters of his bed. Both of his younger brothers sat on either side of him, effectively trapping him in. He thrashed weakly, but found that after his lapse in mental fortitude he was...weakened. 

 

“What happened, bro.”

 

For a moment, Sans thought about not telling them. It had always been his life's goal to keep them safe, to keep them from succumbing to the darkness that plagued the Underground. But, seeing how they were looking at him now...they weren’t going to take no for an answer, and “I’m fine” would likely get him slapped. Sighing, he settled down into the bed, eyelights locked anywhere but his brothers. They wouldn’t like what he had to say. Pap would probably cry. And in the end, Sans would likely end up getting smacked at least once, but...

 

He loved his brothers with all of his soul. It was time to be honest with them. Taking a moment, he finally gripped their hands, pulling them to his chest and holding them close. This would be painful for all of them. But it would be worth it.


	5. For Becky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we don't know each other very well. You read some of my writing, I enjoy your wonderful artwork. Your creativity shines as brightly as your sweet demeanor, and in all honesty I would love to get to know you better. But I also know that you've been having a difficult time recently, which is why I wrote this. I hope it brings you some happiness on this Christmas, and that you have a wonderful day, week, year, life. *hugs* I wrote for you a nice addition to something crush wrote a little while ago. I hope you enjoy it ^^

Puce sniffled, the sound grating the inside of his head. He scowled, then let the expression go as the movement made his migraine worse. Everything about this  _ sucked _ . He couldn’t breathe, he could barely talk, his throat felt like knives were gouging at the bone, and his entire body ached. Breathing too deeply made him cough, coughing made him choke and gag, and gagging made him throw up. All in all, he was completely miserable.

 

He wiggled a little, trying to make the thick comforter wrapped around him a little less constrictive. While it hurt to move for the most part, he still felt too stifled under so much warmth. Fell had forced him into a thick sweater and a pair of Egg’s night pants, after the jerk had ratted him out to the older skeleton. Then he was forced into Egg’s bed and told to stay put, or so help him, Fell would duct tape him to a wall and force feed him soup. 

 

While Puce didn’t mind soup, being forced upright would probably make him hurl right now.

 

He hated this, he hated feeling so weak, so helpless. He wanted to get up, do things, mess with Egg, do literally anything but lay there and feel miserable. He didn’t even have his phone to watch shit with (it’d been confiscated by Fell when the whole mess had started.) Egg was off doing who knows what, Fell was downstairs making him soup, and Stretch was… somewhere. Puce found the more he thought about what the others were doing, the worse he felt, so he stopped. 

 

He shivered, a slight chill working its way through his bones, making him feel numb in his toes and fingers, even as it felt like his face was burning up. Huddling into the covers, Puce found his sockets slowly closing, his fight to keep them open dying off as sleep called to him. Maybe if he took a short power nap, he’d feel better. 

 

It was only a few moments later that he succumbed to his need for rest.

 

Egg gently opened the door as soon as muted, snuffly snores soon filled the room, Fell standing behind him with his arms crossed. Stretch stood just a few paces from them, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his gray hoody, a deep frown on his face. 

 

“Is he asleep?” Stretch’s voice was quiet, stressed. Fell looked back to him with concern in his eyelights, but Stretch waved him off.

 

“Yeah. I think he finally just kinda...passed out.” Egg shook his head. Sometimes his friend ( _ his brother _ ) could be pretty damn stubborn. He watched the slow, but labored up and down of the blanket, listening for any sign that Puce was having real trouble breathing, before sighing and closing the door. “Did you call Uncle Blue and Uncle Razz, pops?”

 

Stretch’s frown deepened. “No. They don’t even know he’s gone, and he needs to get better. Not get lectured from someone who doesn’t even-”

 

“Stretch.” Fell’s voice was clipped, even if by the look on his face he agreed with what his husband was saying. Egg knew what his dad was going to say. He’d known about his cousin’s...dismal homelife for a while now. He knew that Blue and Razz weren’t fit to be Puce’s parents. But right now, right now Puce needed someone to take care of him, not remind him of the fact that his parents were assholes.

 

“I’m gonna go get his soup.” Egg turned and hurried back down the hall, the low thumps of his feet taking him down the stairs heard by both Stretch and Fell, who stayed by their son’s bedroom door.

 

“Do you think he’ll let you help him? He’s...a stubborn kid.” Stretch looked to the shut door with a twinkle of mischief in his eyelights. Fell huffed, his jaw set as he listened to Egg mess around downstairs as he tried to find the bowls. 

 

“He gets it from his father. And I don’t mean Blue.” They met eyes for a moment before Fell rolled his. “I am the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Of course I’ll be able to get a child to let me feed him his soup. Red was surely worse than any child could offer.”

 

Stretch snorted, shaking his head. “Whatever you say, Fell.”


End file.
